Late
by HopefulLittleWriter
Summary: Flynn normally was on time... this time however he wasn't. "That's for being late." (first Fluri fanfic...)


**A/N: For my friend the likes Fluri... I'm not good at this stuff...**

The tree's branches entangled themselves together, making a web of wood. Rain slowly pattered down, mixing with dirt and blood. Wolves circled the tree, moving over the countless number of their fallen pack members and other monsters.

Blood dripped from above, falling with the rain. The crimson drops smashed into the ground, drawing the wolves closer and closer to the tree. A small chuckle filled the air, barely audible over the rain and hungry growls from the wolves below.

Yuri looked down from his perch in the tree, one hand clutching his sword, the other clutching his mangled arm. A smirk was on his lips as he pointed his sword down at the large pack wolves below.

"You won't revenge, come and take it, I'll kill all of you!" the dark haired man yelled from above, blood soaking his shirt and running over his fingers. 'What is taking that idiot knight so long?'

The man jumped down from the tree, bringing his sword down on the nearest wolf. His blade tore through it's dark fur and into it's body, splattering blood onto the muddy ground. Pulling his sword back, he moved onto the next one.

A curse left Yuri's lips as a wolf bit into his arm. The blade clattered to the ground as the man's fist smashed into the skull of the gray haired beast. As the wolf fell to the ground, Yuri backed up. His arm hung limply by his side, blood running down it and dripping into the muddy puddle below.

"Flynn, you better hurry your ass up!" Yuri growled as he ducked beneath a lunging wolf. His vision blurred slightly as he stumbled to the ground slightly.

"Yuri!" a voice called out. The said person's eyes widen as a streak of blue filled his vision. A smirk grew on the bloodied man's face as he lifted his sword out of the mud.

"Took you long enough," Yuri muttered as his back bumped against Flynn's, his sword held before him. His hand trembled from the pain of the bite wound.

"I got a little caught up. Are you alright?" Flynn inquired as he brought his sword down onto the enemy, killing it in one swipe. Yuri grunted in response, taking down another wolf with only slight difficulty.

Blood pulsed from his wounds with every movement he made. Flynn seemed to take notice of his best friends sluggish movements and various injuries that littered his body. The many dead monsters littered the ground like trash on the lower quarter's streets.

The blonde tried his best to fight the monsters off as quickly as possible, knowing that he the only way to get Yuri to stop fighting was to get rid of the opponent as swiftly as possible. Yuri was just that stubborn.

Soon the monsters lay slain and the two stood over the carcasses. Flynn breathed a sigh of relief before turning over to Yuri to check on him. His eyes widened slightly as he watched the purple haired man fall over, falling into the mud.

The knight hurriedly ran over, lifting his friend into his arms. Yuri's cheeks burned red as blood dripped from multiple wounds. Pink dusted Flynn's cheeks as he lowered his head and placed his cheek onto Yuri's forehead.

A fever.

Without barely a pause, the knight took off. He held Yuri close to his chest as he shot through the woods and towards the nearest settlement. He had to hurry.

.

Yuri slowly opened his eyes to see the ceiling. Something warm filled his hand, it was comforting to him in a sense. His dark eyes fell over to see Flynn. The guy was asleep, his hand holding Yuri's tightly. A small chuckle left the dark haired man's lips, waking the blonde.

"Yuri!" Flynn yelled, jumping up from his sitting position. The blonde looked around before his gaze settled on Yuri. "Yuri, you're alright!? Does anything still hurt?"

"Wow, calm down Flynn," Yuri muttered, slightly annoyed. "No need to get your panties in a twist." Flynn shoot him a glare before sitting down. "So what is with the hand holding? You got a crush on me or something?" Yuri teased.

Flynn's face turned bright red before he swiftly looked away, trying to hide the blush and from the embarrassment. The knight could feel Yuri's gaze on him, boring into him, and into his resolve. A laughter filled the room.

"So you do. Man who would have thought the great Flynn Scifo would have a crush of a guildsmen," the former knight remarked, the bed creaking as he spoke. Flynn turned over, meaning to correct him, but only to be silenced by a kiss.

"That's for being late."

Flynn's face turned bright red as Yuri pulled away and laid back down, a smirk on his lips. Flynn's eyes narrowed, despite the blush and how he felt, how he wanted another. Yuri laughed at his expression, throwing his head back.

"That was highly unprofessional Yuri, you should be ashamed by your perverse behavior," Flynn chastised, crossing his arms over his chest. Yuri halted his laughter, looking over at the blonde. A mischievous smile graced his lips as Flynn continued. "Besides you are injured and sick, you shouldn't even be moving around."

"Flynn."

"What is it Yuri?"

"Shut up. I know you liked it," Yuri teased, causing Flynn's blush to comeback full force. Yuri took this as yes and sat up, moving his face closer to Flynn's till their noses were touching. "And I know you want another."


End file.
